


倒计时

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 写于转会夏窗关闭前





	倒计时

加雷斯搞不清楚具体时间。卢卡和拉莫斯一起去度假？科瓦西奇转会皇马？卢卡离开白鹿巷或者自己抵达伯纳乌？还是更早更早，到不可追溯的第一脚传球，第一个拥抱，第一次对视？  
他只是突然开始听见倒计时的声音。

5、飞机  
大巴车或者飞机，他们都会坐在一起。  
每到这种时候，卢卡就会像突然明白过来什么一样，有点认真地对他说，你要努力学西语啊，你看这次又是坐我旁边，要去交新朋友的。加雷斯每次都答应，像进入青春期比妈妈高出一大截却还听妈妈话的儿子。这样懂事的小孩才比较危险，他们不愿意用啤酒、大麻和性释放多余的活力，宁可放任自己的小心思潜滋暗长。所以下一次出门，他还是会凑到卢卡旁边。  
如果可以选的话，加雷斯更喜欢飞机一点。大巴车距离一切都太近了，打开窗户就是生活。上万米的高空，可以选择看不见海洋和陆地。除了引擎巨大的轰鸣声，他能听见的只有旁边人的呼吸。

4、夜店  
加雷斯有个秘密的实验发现。  
如果卢卡喝了太多的酒，他会变成一个小疯子，在吧台上唱歌，在路中央跳舞，亲吻每一个陌生人。如果卢卡喝了太少的酒，他会努力地把握住自己的矜持和理智，礼貌的握手、拥抱、微笑、道晚安，然后离开。但是，如果卢卡喝了适量的酒，他会同时柔软而热情，放荡又乖巧，就像把进球之后的快乐成百上千倍的延长。  
他还记得某个晚上，环境算不上理想，除了他和卢卡之外还有其他几个熟人，上车之前又遇到狗仔。他还是习惯性和卢卡坐在一起，有点没礼貌的把卢卡的好朋友从莫斯科远道而来的乔尔卢卡安排到最后排。在闪光灯四面夹击的瞬间，醉得刚刚好的卢卡躲进了他的怀里。头发丝粘在嘴唇边有点痒，让人想打喷嚏，想咳嗽，想停下呼吸，想亲吻。

3、世界杯  
加雷斯会羡慕西班牙国家队的那群人，拉莫斯、卡西利亚斯、皮克、托雷斯、法布雷加斯等等，不在一个俱乐部，甚至分立皇萨或者同城德比。平时骂起来气焰嚣张，世界杯也会好得像亲兄弟。卡西在ins调侃皮克或者拉莫斯亲吻托雷斯照片的时候都毫无保留，光明正大，无所顾忌。  
他肯定是没机会踢世界杯，他也没机会做点什么别的。他只能在电视上看到卢卡双手捧住雷比奇的脸，卢卡骑在洛夫伦的肩膀上挥舞手臂，卢卡和拉基蒂奇交换球衣，卢卡一个人在大雨中领金球奖。  
决赛是加雷斯一个人看的。这个夏天的英伦三岛出奇的热，窗外的太阳过于刺眼，让人想起马德里，却忘掉了伦敦。终场哨吹响的时候，他坐在地板上发呆。他知道自己和画面里的人不是在难过同一件事情，可他还是放任自己慢慢躺下，假装可以彼此安慰。

2、转会  
7.5亿元违约金。  
加雷斯记得去年罗纳尔多转会传闻四起，主席用了一模一样的回答。  
如果放在以前，加雷斯会开始为自己打算。一年不行就等两年，今年的夏窗期关闭了还有明年。反正西班牙语还是不够熟练，再去学意大利语又有什么关系。“莫德里奇是我加盟皇马的原因。”不知道有没有人相信这是句真心话。  
他其实不在意卢卡什么时候会离开皇马——转会或者留下各有各的道理。他更想知道卢卡什么时候会离开他。

1、倒计时  
原来他在为这件事倒计时。

 

0、  
他在训练日的早上醒来，关掉闹钟。手机屏上的信息很短，都不需要点开。  
加雷斯，我会提前结束假期回去。  
END


End file.
